plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infi-nut
The''' Infi-nut''' is a plant first appearing in Far Future. It has half the health of a Wall-nut, but it regains health over time. It is obtained after completing Far Future - Day 13. Almanac Entry Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Overview The Infi-nut consists of a hologram projecting the image of a Wall-nut. If the hologram is fully destroyed, the projector continues to exist, letting zombies pass through. If the Infi-nut survives for 15 seconds without taking damage (even if the hologram is destroyed), it will be fully healed for free. The Infi-nut's hologram can withstand 40 bites before disapearing. Plant Food Ability Infi-nut's Plant Food will restore the health of the plant and sends a force field across the lawn adding an extra layer of defense to your lawn. The barrier is increased in strength with each Infi-nut on the lawn, and regenerates strength over time, but falls after taking excessive damage in a short period of time. It is also capable of blocking flying zombies like the Tall-nut. It can withstand approximately 120 bites. Strategy Infi-nuts are similar to regular Wall-nuts in terms of the fact that they serve as a "buffer layer" between attacking plants and zombies. They can keep the zombies from getting close to the plants and eating them. However, Infi-nuts have the advantage of being able to regenerate their health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid, making them more useful in between huge waves, as it can potentially save sun using one row of Infi-nuts over regular Wall-nuts, or can save Plant Food for attacking plants. The main disadvantage is the lack of durability present with the Infi-nut. Infi-nuts are not suggested in Ancient Egypt as Explorer Zombies can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing it from ever coming back. The Plant Food ability is arguably one of the most useful aspects of Infi-nut, as their ability protects a whole lane from zombies, over increasing the strength of one nut. It can cover the water rows in any Pirate Seas level, forcing Imp Cannons to never hit the lawn and making Seagull Zombies stop mid-lane to eat it. Using the Power Lily to make one Plant Food for the sole purpose of an Infi-nut barrier is equivalent, though faster, to planting one Wall-nut in each lane. It's also cheaper than a row of Tall-nuts to keep Imps from being hurled onto other plants. Gallery Infi-nut(HD).png|HD Infi-nut HD Infi-nut2.png|Ditto Infi-nut Packet.png|Seed Packet Imitater Infi-nut.PNG|Infi-nut Imitater seed packet Holoboost.jpg|Infi-nut boost packet INFICARD.png|Infi-nut's Endless Zone Card Infi-Nut Costume.png|Infi-nut's costume (Ghostbuster trap). HOLODEAD.png|A dead Infi-nut, and a degraded Infi-nut. SURPRISWDINFI.png|A wide-eyed Infi-nut PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|An Infi-nut projecting a Force Field to protect other plants. PvZ2 Infi-nut Shield.jpg|The Infi-nut with it's shield in the Far Future. HOLOPF.png|An Infi-nut using Plant Food INFISEEDTRAILER.png|Infi-nut was intended to cost 125 sun. Now, it costs 75. Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|Infi-nut seen in the Zen Garden. PVZIAT_Infi-Nut_Watered.gif|Infi-nut being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Trivia *Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot and Gargantuars are the only zombies that can completly destroy an Infi-nut. **Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie can only roll over the hologram, but not the projector. *It is the only plant that can regenerate itself over time, hence the name "Infi-nut". Additionally, its name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "nut", and the word "infinite" can be pronounced as /'ɪnfɪnʌt/ (homophonous with the aforementioned plant's name). *Three zombies can bypass Infi-nut's barrier by themselves without destroying it, and they are the Prospector Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie if the barrier is over a water lane, and the Zombie Parrot. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant, making it helpful on days with a limit on lost plants. *The game's files refer to Infi-nut as "Holo-nut." **It might have been an early name of the Infi-nut. *Infi-nut's costume is a reference to the Ghostbusters franchise. *If the player plants an Infi-nut over a damaged Infi-nut, it won't regenerate, wasting sun in the process and it renders tha Wall-nut first aid useless. *Mecha-Football Zombies and Gargantuars can take out Infi-nut's barrier in one shot. *Although it has an elevated toughness, its toughness can be compared to that of Imp Cannon only added with ten less hit points. * This and White Radish are the only defensive plants that have Elevated toughness. *Snapdragon's Plant Food ability can actually harm, or destroy the Infi-nut's force field if it is in the Snapdragon's range. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Healing Plants